1. Field
The present invention relates to an elevator and an elevator brake.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the regulations elevators must contain an emergency brake, which is switched on in exceptional situations, such as during an electricity power cut. The normal holding brake of the elevator, for example, is used as an emergency brake, which keeps the elevator car in its position in normal situations when the car is at a landing. Deceleration of the car in normal situations is usually effected as motor braking. Connection of the emergency brake when moving upwards in elevators without counterweight, combined with the earth's gravity, can cause such large deceleration of the elevator car that the safety of the passengers can be endangered. Thus when traveling upwards the emergency brake should not decelerate the elevator car of an elevator without counterweight too effectively or not necessarily at all.